Private School AU
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: The Wayne boys go to a private school for boys. Their cousin Danny Fenton is coming to stay with them for 2 years to get to know his so called cousins. Disclaimer: Do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice, or Batman beyond, I don't own Richard Knight, Andrew Riter, or Randall Riter.
1. Prologue

In the High School Roy Harper Queen, captain of the Archer team. Ironic since he's a vigilante that goes by Red Arrow at night. Roy has auburn hair with blue eyes. He is tall in stature his height close to his best friend Wally West track team captain. Due to his training with Green Arrow, he has become very muscular, more so in the upper body. He rarely ever smiles unless with his friends. He is one of the popular teens in the school no one wanted to mess with.

He walked down the hall ignoring everyone. The only people more popular then him were the Wayne kids. Most of them happen to be one grade below the other. He stood next to his locker watching everyone part so that the second oldest Wayne walked his head held up high giving a 'tt' here and there. Damian Wayne the only blood son of the rest of the kids. Colin Wilkes, A tall red head with green eyes. He held Damian Hand as they walked. Roy shook his head.

"There goes the demon." People would say when they saw him. No one messed with him unless they wanted to get sent to the hospital. He remember that on time in breakfast some new guy had tried to pick on his little brother. That had not ended well on his part.

"Hey Conner," Roy nodded to Conner who grunted back. Conner Kent tall, black hair with blue eyes, and muscular that more had to do with that he wasn't from this world. He also went out with a Wayne Kid Tim Drake. Tim was in the 11th grade only since he got to skip 5th and 6th grade. Terry and Damian were seniors long with there other brother Jason Todd. The smallest brother was Richard Grayson the newest member of the family. Roy was sure that kid was smart as hell since there is no way he'd be in the 10th grade at 14.

"Heard the news?" Wally asked, appearing out of no where. He was a ginger, face full of freckles, and emerald green eyes. Wally was a speedster so he couldn't use all his speed at practices. Roy shook his head no. He would never know what was going if it weren't for his friends. This must be latest gossip since there hasn't been any since Dan started school a few years ago. Ha the funny thing was he lived with Bruce Wayne. He bet it had something to do with that Artemis girl a few miles away from this place. He had fallen hard for the blond chick. Not that he could blame him since the girls sister was hot too bad the chick is an assassin.

"Well I heard from Richard that he was going to ask out Dick sometime tomorrow," Wally told them. Conner just grunted.

Of course he was. Roy rolled his eyes that kid had it bad for Dick. "Is that it?" He asked. It couldn't be all of it.

"Nope." Roy knew it. "The Wayne kids have a cousin coming over to live them for awhile." Another Wayne just what his life needed. The kid might be a demon, street rat,and a circus brat. He pulled his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you two after school," Roy told them walking to his home room. Out of all the days he hated Wednesday only because the street rat Jason Todd always tries to flirt with him.

 **TBC...**


	2. The News

In Amity Park, Danny sat at his desk his hand holding his head up from hitting the desk. Mr. Lancer was giving another boring lecture that was putting him to sleep. It also didn't help him since he was up most of the night fighting Skulker and Ember. He had barely closed his eyes when his alarm went off. His eyes roamed the class room looking for his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

Tucker was at the far corner of the class room between Dash and Kwan. He wince when Dash snatched Tuckers newest PDA from his hands and tossed it Kwan. They were most likely going to keep on till the bell rang to release them from this hell hole. Danny looked for Sam his Gothic friend, he rolled his eyes she would be the only one in the class to be doing actual work. Through he should thank her. Her notes have saved him from failing his whole junior year.

She looked up from her work giving him a smile before resuming. He let out another sigh dropping his head on the desk.

Mr. Lancer stop in mid sentence. "Fenton I advice you to pick your head up and listen unless you want another detention," He told him not having to look. "Now as I was saying..."

Danny tuned him. Oh yes how could he forget about that it wasn't like he went everyday. He looked at the clock right above Lancer counting down the minutes. How come time goes so slow when you want it to hurry yet move so fast when you need it to be slow.

He counted down, "5..4...3...2...1..0." When nothing rang he repeated, "5...4..3-"

*RING*

He pouted really.

"Remember class we have a test tomorrow so study!" Mr. Lancer yelled at them.

He groaned another one. What was with these teachers? Danny shoved everything into his book bag throwing it over his shoulder. He caught up with his friends chatting.

"Hey guys," He greeted them.

"Hey Danny, did you get his notes for the class?" Tucker asked him. He was playing with his PDA while walkinig.

"No...I thought you did," Danny replied. He really didn't except him to get any notes.

Sam rolled her eyes. She gave them each a paper filled out. "I knew this was going to happen so I wrote these for you. Don't except them next time," She pointed to them with a glare.

Danny and Tucker laughed. They knew she wasn't lying. Danny said goodbye to friends as they all went their separate ways. Opening the door to his house he walked inside too his parents talking to a tall old man with a suit on. He had a cool British accent.

"Danny!" His dad greeted him with a bear hug. He patted his dads hand laughing along.

His mom Maddie walked up to him. She had her hand on his back. "Danny this Alfred. Alfred this is our son Danny," She introduced them to each other.

Alfred bowed slightly to Danny. "Master Danny, I am Alfred butler to Bruce Wayne and if you are ready we must be on our way," Alfred smiled at him.

On our way? Danny thought were was he going. His mom and Dad had an embarrassed look on their faces. "Mom?" He said.

"Well Danny you will be going with Alfred to Gotham to stay with your fathers cousin Bruce Wayne for two years." She told him.

Danny mouth dropped.

 **TBC**

Been caught up with school so I apologize for taking this long.


	3. Homework

A tall, redhead teen ran up to the Wayne Manor. He knocked rapidly against the fine wooden door. The open to show The Demon of the private high school. Damian Wayne the only true heir of Bruce Wayne looked at the red-head teen. "What do you want Knight?" He sneer at him.

The red-head face scrunch up. "How many time have I told you to call me Red," He whined throwing his hands in the air. "Plus you know why I'm here anyway."

"T.T. Grayson is upstairs doing homework," Damian told him closing the door behind him though not before Red slip in.

Red made sure that he winked at Damian before walking upstairs. He crept through the already open door of his boyfriend's door. Grayson was sitting on his bed surround with tons of homework he had to have done for tomorrow. He threw himself onto the bed startling the poor boy.

"Really Red!" Grayson narrowed his bright blue eyes at him. His face will forever be adorable when he is made at him.

"Nice to see you too," He laid down with his arms crossed behind his head. Grayson eyes gave him a I'm not amused look that had him smiling sheepishly. He rolled on to his side to allow Grayson to grab his crumbled up school work that he was lying on.

"You know if I knew dating you would mean more trouble I wouldn't have considered dating you," Grayson told him poking his nose. Red face scrunch up backing away from the offending appendage.

He side eyed Grayson looking down at his work which seemed way to complicated than it really should be. If not from the gossip going around school he wouldn't have known about certain things about the recent news.

The recent news that no one will fill him the details about. Jason had told him to fuck off while he flirted with Roy. Roy didn't even look interested in the guy so why try to begin with? He didn't know what went on in Jason head that told him to ignore the obvious signs. Roy, however seem interested about the recent news though he wouldn't spill to him about it.

He didn't even know if Dick knew about the news going around. It of course surrounded the famous Wayne family since it's always about them anyway. "How much homework do you have left?" Red asked him because from where he is it looked like he wasn't even close to being finished. He kinda knew not to bother Dick while he focused on his homework. Mr. Wayne had made it clear that he should not under any circumstances interfere with his youngest son education.

"Yes, I only need a few more geometry problem," Dick told him not looking up from his problems. Red had to admit that was another thing he admire about the kid was that he was crazy smart. He could handle pretty much anything school related. "Did you hear about what's going on today?" Dick asked him.

"No?" Red replied. He had a thought of what it was.

The room filled with silence again. Red let it be Dick would tell him eventually.

"Well we have a cousin that is going to be staying with us for a short time," Dick continued he looked at Red.

He is really disappointed about how that is the big news that everyone is excited about. "Short time as in how long?"

Dick shrugs at him guess he didn't have all the details either.

"Well this is dull. Hmm can you tell me him or her name?" Red decided to ask instead.

"His name is Danny Fenton."

-  
(Hours before)

Danny open and closed his mouth most likely looking like a fish with no water. They were sending him away hoping he wouldn't notice before it was too late. Heck he might a wouldn't have notice if not for the old man.

He was secretly grateful of him. Two years away from his family and friends. He rubbed his face wondering when he will wake up from this horrid dream. He pinched himself wincing form the pain. He is awake and he will be going away for two years.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter," He told them. His parents beamed then they were helping the old man into the limo giving him hugs and kisses. He tried to pleas with eyes for them to let him stay. They ignored it instead closing the door behind him. The limo started alive vibrating under him. He felt the motion of the car finally moving further away from home.

He slid down the fancy leather seats hoping this would go better than how at home was.

TBC...


	4. Protection

He slept through the whole car ride then briefly woke up to board a plane the rest of the way. He didn't officially arrive until earlier that morning. The Wayne family were all awake eating breakfast when he came in. The inside of the manor is wonderfully decorated and plus the manor itself inside or outside is huge.

The people who occupy the sides of the long table were the Wayne children and then Bruce Wayne himself at the end of it. They were all eating breakfast ready for the day. Alfred being the kind old butler he is announced that they were here. He watch the butler leave his side to begin the duties of the manor. He nervously shifted his feet and held his hands together as the people at the table looked his way. At first it had became quiet.

One of the boys he assumed is might be the second or is the youngest pushed back his seat to stand. He had black hair with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen make his way to him. He stopped a couple feet away his hand held out. "Richard Grayson Wayne at your services," the boy who now is Richard smiled wide at him. He gave a fake bow looking him in the eyes for a minute before they both burst into laughter. "Though I rather you call me Dick if you please," Richard told him.

He acknowledged the name with a nod of his head. "Daniel Fenton though in return you can call me Danny for short," He told him. The rest of the people at the table had silently made their way to where Dick and he stood. One by one they began to introduce themselves to him.

The oldest being Terrence Mcginnis Wayne who goes by Terry for short. He had black hair with a grayish blue eyes that match him perfectly. He's shorter than Damian who is an inch shorter than Jason. His built frame gave him the body of a swimmer or baseball player.

The second oldest also only true blood son, Damian Wayne. who looked exactly like his father to the point he didn't think he could tell the difference. The cold dead stare he got from Damian is the only difference he could get from the son. He is built like a train fighter of some sort.

The third oldest Jason Todd Wayne, he had black hair with a white streak on the front tips. He has dark midnight blue eyes giving him a 'bitch just try me' look. It went well with his street fashion style.

The fourth oldest being Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne who goes by Tim. He kinda match Dick a bit except his eyes were a shade of blue that had people in a trance state. Tim reached to about the same height as him. He isn't as built as his older brother, but he had some muscles.

The last boy to introduce himself Dante Parzifal has a light dark tan skin, eyes were this light red, and hair is a weirdish color gray. He had familiar smirk though he couldn't figure out from where. He gave Dick a look than gave a look over to him.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves I believe that you boys are going to be late," Bruce said. A smirk made its way on to his face as the boys raced outside to the limo. Danny looked at him. "Don't worry you'll be a little late," Bruce told him

"Yeah okay. It's not like I'm actually dressed to go to school," Danny told him.

-

He wandered the halls looking at his schedule. This actually sucks he thought. He had to wear a uniform and repeat his junior year since apparently Amity Park High school is far behind other high schools.

Why? Why? Why? Why was it always him?! He found his locker banging his head on it softly.

"Are you alright dude?" Someone spoke from behind him. Danny turned to the person. A red head huh who would guess.

"I'm alright thanks for asking I guess," He told him awkwardly rubbing his head.

The redhead gave him a once over familiar to the one Dante did. "Are you that Danny kid?"

"Uhh yeah," He replied.

"Great another one," The red head mumbled from under his breath. If Danny didn't have his ghost abilities he might have not heard him.

Another one of what? If he just made another bully he is gonna be pissed the fuck off. " What was that?" He question him. It might be best if the redhead thought Danny hadn't heard him.

"Nothing other than your one pretty much a lacky hanging with the famous boys of the school. I mean how do you become related to Bruce Wayne of all people?" The redhead sneered at him.

Oh wow already. "And you are?" He slightly sneered back. New school and New life for about two years.

"Roy Harper Queen," The redhead told him in a tone that could say a lot about a person.

Well that was good to know. Is everyone at this school a big shot? How has the bell not rung yet? The redhead who is now Roy glanced down the hallway full of people. What is he looking for?

Roy waved a hand in the air.

Why? He raised an eyebrow at him questioning. Not to long another boy appears by Roy's side. Team up?

A dark skin kid with what looks like bleached white hair. He didn't seem all that bad, but if he is hanging around with Roy well then looks can be deceiving. The boy however looked him up and down before he held out his hand. "Kaldur'ahm," He said.

"Danny," He shook Kaldur'ahm hand. Okay so the dude wasn't rude. He also has a weird name. He stood awkwardly in front of them wondering why more people started to gather around them.

"I'm just going to a go to class," He made a lame excuse. He tried to go around the gathering students. They wouldn't let him through however.

"Move out the way!" Someone shouted pushing through the crowd. When that someone made it through he took notice that it is Dick. "I swear if you don't move it!" Dick said.

"Looked who showed up guys the circus freak." A male voice said from somewhere.

"Nah man you mean the trash."

"The new kid could fit in with the rest of the orphans."

"I heard he's from a ghost town," A female voice said this time.

"Back off dude?" Roy shoved a kid.

The kid lips pulled up in a sneer, "Or what?"

Danny stood off to the side thinking how the hell did Roy become a person that insulted him to trying to defend Dick and him. Dick responded before Roy could. "Or we do something that you'll regret."

Yeah this is really getting out of hand.

"You and what people?" The kid spat back a group of other boys backing him up.

"Us."

The group suddenly stiffen except Roy, Kaldur'ahm, and Dick. The rest of the Wayne boys surrounded the small group. The one having spoken took hold of the kids front shirt picking him slightly off the ground. Danny stared at Jason in shock.

Damian gave 'tt' sound holding hands with a redhead. "I say we let Jason," The redhead said outloud. Jason smirked at him over his shoulder.

Terry shook his head, "No Colin."

"Fine then how about a warning?" Colin tilt his head in thought. Danny notice how Colin shifted closer to Damian. Huh.

Terry sigh, "Just a warning Jason."

Jason smiled turn wicked and lowly he said, "Anyone that dares mess with my brother or cousin will be sent to the hospital in a full body cast. I positive everyone here with the exception of Danny knows we mean our word." The boy in his grasp gulped fear in his eyes.

He might actually like this school after all who doesn't like protection from bullies.

 **TBC...**


	5. Friends

**_Note: This is when Kat is talking.  
_**

Nic Tech is one of many strangest people he have met at the school. He wore a long white lab coat, with a white dress shirt and tie underneath. His skin is golden hue and his hair is pure white that reach to his shoulders. He also wore these black tinted glasses all the time. He approved of him in his own way.

Snapping startled him out of his thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" He look up at Nic nodding his head. Right Nic had been talking to him.

Nic rolled his eyes saying, "Sure you were". He pulled the collar of the white lab coat up. "Do you know anyone else here Danny?" He ask. He is fifty percent sure that Nic doesn't realize he does it.

"Yeah," He replied. He knew his cousins and a girl he met yesterday by the name Kat.

Nic opened and closed his mouth several times. "Have you met Dante friends? Or CW?" Nic got in his face. His confusion must have been easy to tell since he let out breath in relief. "That's good."

Danny wants to ask who Dante friends were. "Who are they?"

"Dante friends of course," Nic said it like he should automatically know what that meant. CW sound familiar, but he knew that couldn't be true. The CW he knew is a Ghost, Master of Time. He certainly wouldn't be at a high school filled with teenagers.

"Not a clue what that means." Danny stated shaking his head.

Nic laugh sounded hysterical. "O..k...hehe..Ok..I.. ..n't..," He tries to speak while laughing. Danny stood a few feet away watching the boy lean over his desk trying to stop. " Okay," He takes a deep breath. " I date one and the other is a really strong silent type unless he's near Dante or the other," Nic said getting up when the bell rings to end the class.

"Don't forget Test Tomorrow!"

Knives flew down the hall after a white hoodie figure who drops to the floor before the knives each him. "Randy!" Said person apparently jump back to his feet while twisting out of the knives which made him duck when they flew a hair above his head. Danny stared wide eye at the scene from his crouch position.

The person that made a perfect doge stood straight with an air of confidence. He wore a white hoodie that now had darken a bit from the dirt on the ground. His ripped black jeans showed the white patches under the ripped part. His skin is pale matched to the opposite teen down the hall from him holding more knives. "Ha ha didn't life my surprise Andy?!" He yelled.

The teen down the hall face cover by the shadows of his black hoodie over his head. However, their is no mistaking the knives sliding out of his sleeves. "Dude," Danny whisper into his earphones mic.

 ** _"What?"_**

His new friend Kat spoke back. "Some dudes are in he hallway fighting?" Danny couldn't be sure it is really happening.

 ** _"Do you know their name?"_**

Danny shook his head no then realized she couldn't see him, "No. One has a White hoodie and the other a black one though". His mouth gape at the White hoodie who pulled out two small hand guns from his pocket.

 _ ***Mumble***_

"What?" He asked. He eyes stayed wide when white hoodie start to aim and firing at the other.

 ** _"Leave before you die?!"_** Kat shouted at him.

He didn't want to stand and risk being stabbed or shot so he slowly made his way out the hall. "Aye Andy! You missed one!" The white hoodie shouted.

"Oh shit!"

"Dude it's Danny."

"Hope he had a good life!"

Whispers had Danny turning ever so slowly toward the black hoodie dude. Black hoodie tilt his head to the side.

It gave Danny all he needed to move through and around the other students in the hallway. ** _"Danny are you still there?"_** He didn't answer until he is finally outside behind the building. "Yeah," He gulped in air.

"Are you alright?"

Danny gave himself a whiplash at how fast he turn to the other dark skin kid. "Who are you?" He asked harshly.

The kid didn't so much as flinch at his tone. He held out his hand, "Cale Williams, and you are?"

Danny took his hand, "Danial Fenton, but people call me Danny".

They both let each others hand go standing awkwardly.

 ** _"That's it?"_**

"So are you waiting for anyone," Danny decide to ask.

 ** _"That's the best you got? Come on Danny."_**

Danny ignored kat. Cale face gave a small smile in Relief. "I'm waiting on my two friends," Cale replied. He didn't get a chance to ask who since who is walking right up to him.

"Dante," Danny said with a node.

"Danny," Dante replied with a node as well. He continue his path to Cale smiling.

He gape at the blush that spread on Cale's cheeks when Dante wrapped his arm around his waist. Danny wonder if they were dating?

"Where is Randall?" Cale ask relaxing.

"Randy is on his way. He's bringing his boyfriend," Dante said smiling more at Cale.

 ** _"Your near DANTE!"_**

"Yeah, so what?" He asked ignoring the looks Dante and Cale shot his way.  
 ** _  
"You are just beacon for trouble,"_** Kat sigh.

"How?" He question. Voices started from around the corner. When they came around the corner Danny understood what she meant. Their stood Nic and white hoodie (Randy) lip locking backwards. "You his friends?!" He just realized he said out loud.

Everyone looked his way.

 **"You are a dead man."**

 ** _TBC..._**


End file.
